Sandy Face
Sandy Face is the 12th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary This was another song that almost made it onto "The Floating Eye," but was just a little too out there musically. Inspired by great '80s groups like Wall of VooDoo, Oingo Boingo, and the song, "Mohawk Town" by The Vandals, this is a story of lost love in the Old West . . . . . . on another planet. Hippie slavery, one-eyed dogs, and a girl with sand all over her face. It brings a tear to my eye, even though I have no idea what I'm talking about. Thom Wilson, musical svengali, said that the rapping on this song was so 'white', that he wanted to drive his station wagon to the bowling alley and grab a wonder bread sandwich. We recently dug up an early digital instrumental version of "Sandyface" which is pretty strange, but yet fun to hear. We decided to put it up here so you can download it and check it out for yourself. Lyrics :I loved a girl named Sandyface, :She lived outside of town :In a tent made of diapers :In the sand she laid face down :She had a pillow of cactus :And her bed was desert land :I suppose they called her Sandyface :'Cause her face was covered in sand :And I remember her sandy face :And I remember her sandy smile :That Sandy was the apple :Of many bloodshot eyes :And one day she fell victim :To a sheep in wolf's disguise :They said a man with banana bread :And a beehive on his chin :Sold my love to the Grateful Dead :Stole her land and then cashed in :There's a one-eyed dog :With horns like a yak, :Wax lips and a broken back :His feet in front face the opposite :Of his hind legs in the back :He tried to save that sandy girl :From the city man disease :But was stung to death :By all the pets :Of the man with the beard of bees :Oh, Sandyface :I do recall :Oh, Sandyface :I could not do it all! :Dr. Rock was on a jog :Saw my dear in the parking lot :Selling grilled cheese sandwiches :In hippy slavery :Dr. Rock tried to free my love :But he had no gun :So he dialed me collect :On 10-10-321 :I got the call from Dr. Rock :Raced down to the scene :But Sandy had been swept away :Into the Rainbow Sea :Swim, swim away :Oh, Sandy :Swim so far away from him :Swim far away from this place :Just keep that sand on that face! :But it was too late.... :I went back to that stinky place :Where I first met my Sandy, but :Whitey and his beard of bees :Had built a Pizza Hut :So I bought a slice in memory :Poured sand on the cheese :And as I ate :Off that sandy plate :I missed my one-eyed dog :And now it's over :The tide has washed her face :And now it's :Oh Sandyface :I do recall :Oh Sandyface :I could not :Do it at all The Lazy Bee 01:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music